The Beauty Of Love (ON HOLD)
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: I really like where this story is going so I have decided to change it from just one shots to a whole story. not really sure where its going or what itll be about. im making it up as i go along so well just see where it leads. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Like Theirs

He was lying on his bed reading a comic and listening to music when he got the text from Adam. It explained that Adam and Fiona had gotten into another one of their "fights", but this time it was serious. Adam needed his help and there was no way he was going to turn him down. Eli and Adam had been best friends for as long as they could remember; Adam had always been there when Eli needed him and Eli was going to return the favor. He sent a quick reply telling Adam to come on over. Within the next 20 minutes, there was a knock on his door. He laid his comic down and dashed down the stairs. He threw the door open and found himself face to face with a red puffy eyed Adam. Motioning for him to come in, Adam walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch. Eli shut the door quickly and walked over to sit next to him. "What happened?" "Okay, I was at The Dot waiting for Fiona to have our "coffee date" when all of a sudden Katie barged in and walked over to my table." Eli lifted his hand to intervene. "Wait...Katie Matlin?" "Yeah Katie Matlin. Who else?" Eli remembered 6 months ago when Adam had poured his heart out to Katie expressing his feelings for her. Adam was pretty torn up because all Katie did was look at him in disbelief and ignored him; but because of Fiona, Adam eventually moved on. Eli motioned for him to continue. "Okay, I'm just sitting there drinking my coffee, when she decides to tell me she likes me." Eli was a little confused. "And how did that cause you and Fiona to have a fight?" Adam looked a little hesitant. "She didn't tell me with words...she told me with her lips." Eli was shocked, but he then felt bad for Adam thinking about the wrath of Fiona that he had endured. "Oh shit." "Oh yeah, I pushed her away, but to make matters worse Fiona was outside the damn window watching." "Oh extra shit. Well, did you explain what happened to Fiona?" Adam laughed in his throat. "Ha! Explain, that's what I was trying to do, while dodging things being thrown at my head." Adam then pointed to a swollen red mark on his forehead. "Where do you think this came from." "Damnnnn." "Yeah, I left Katie at The Dot and ran after Fiona all the way home. When I got there I tried to explain what had happened, but she wouldn't listen. She was too preoccupied with finding shit to throw at me." Eli looked at Adam with disbelief. "It couldn't have been that bad." "Yeah it was. You know that girl is loaded. Do you have any idea how many little objects she has in her apartment? I was lucky to only get hit once." "Well, maybe you should try to call her." Adam shook his head. "It's not going to work. I tried calling her the whole way here, she's turned her phone off." "So, what are you going to do?" Adam looked at Eli with hopeful eyes. "Well, I was hoping that I could crash here tonight considering that she threw me out of "our" apartment." "Of course you can stay, but you do need to take care of this. You two are so in love and meant to be together. Don't let something like this come between you two." "I won't, trust me I love her too much." Eli and Adam were headed up the stairs to chill in Eli's room, when a big banging on the front door startled them. Eli glanced at Adam, and then went to answer it. For the second time tonight Eli found himself face to face with a red puffy eyed teenager in love. Eli heard Adam yell damnit before running to hide behind him. "Dude, what are you doing?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding, I don't want another red bump on my forehead." Eli moved out from in front of Adam. "Yeah, and what makes you think I do?" There was a long awkward silence that Fiona soon broke. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thrown anything at you, and I should have listened to what you had to say." Adam took a few steps toward her. "It's okay. I forgive you, but we need to talk." Eli could tell that they needed some time alone. "I'll give you some alone time, um why don't you two talk outside?" Adam looked from Eli back to Fiona. "Okay." Adam and Fiona left and shut the door leaving Eli alone. He sat down on the couch, thinking about the unbreakable love Adam and Fiona shared. If he could have one wish come true, he would wish for someone to love him like they loved each other. He began questioning himself. Did he believe in true love and soul mates? When he thought about love, he never saw it as something he would ever have, and that thought alone broke his heart. After about 45 minutes he became curious as to what was taking them so long. He walked over to the door and opened it to find a full blown make-out session going on. He cleared his throat. The two lovers pulled away gasping for air. They both looked quiet embarrassed, so he decided to make them feel more comfortable. "So, I'm guessing that you two worked it out?" They both smiled and Adam replied. "Yeah, we did." They decided to head home when Adam whispered to Eli. "Thanks man, you're the best." "No problem. I'm always here when you need me." He smiled and they then left. Eli was happy that they had worked it out, but also saddened by how perfect their love was. He went back up stairs and resumed what he had been doing earlier, but because of his wondering mind, he decided to call it a night. He turned out the light and climbed into his warm bed. Maybe someday, he thought, I'll have a love like theirs. And with that he was out.


	2. Chapter 2

A Love like Theirs

Chapter 2

"_He caressed her hand loving the warmth that it was producing in the cold winter's night. The movie they had just seen had let out and they were taking a brisk walk in the park. They had stopped at a nearby bench to enjoy the cool night's air and the scenery. They were sitting in comfortable silence, when he looked over to her to admire her beauty. She was the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She looked so perfect sitting there on the cold park bench. The way her hair flowed around her face, the way her eyes dazzled in the night admiring the beauty of the river. Everything about her was perfect. Her eyes, lips, her everything. She was everything he could ever want, and luckily he had her. Hopefully they would never let each other go. "I love you." He whispered delicately. She looked over to him shocked and surprised. At first he was scared by her expression and thought that she didn't feel the same. But when she smiled his heart melted and his world was perfect. "I love you too." He leaned in to kiss her and their lips barely touched. "I love you more than anything in the world." She smiles brightly. "I love you more." He laughed in his throat. "Are we having this argument?" she smiles. "I guess we are." He leaned in for another kiss an-"_

"CLARE!" Ali screamed. Clare glanced up from her notebook where she had been writing the newest chapter of her newest story. "What?" she asked aggravated. Clare looked up to see Ali and Drew finally disconnected. Earlier that day Ali had called Clare asking her to come on a double date with her and Drew. It took Ali 30 minutes to finally convince Clare to come, but inconveniently the blind date that Drew brought for Clare decided to stand them up. "I'm sorry that you're blind date didn't come, but that doesn't mean you have to drown us out." She said bitterly. Clare couldn't believe Ali. For the last hour Ali and Drew hadn't been doing anything but making out. "Well excuse me for not wanting to sit here for the last hour and watch you two make out." Clare said back. She grabbed her notebook and her purse and stood up. "Just forget about me, go to the movies and have a good time. Bye!" she practically yelled causing other people in the dot to stare at her. She stormed out hurt and angered. "How could Ali be so conceited?" She thought. She made her way away from the Dot and to the nearest park. She trudged along to the closest bench and sat down. It was the same bench from her story. She looked up to see the river in the distance and it reminded her of her unfinished story and the love she wish she had. It caused her great sadness so she got up and made her way over to a huge oak tree and sat down facing the river. Even thought she was bummed out she couldn't let that get in the way of her story and her diehard fans who supported her on the website that she published them on. She pulled her notebook out of her purse and continued where she got so rudely interrupted.

"_She looked deeply into his eyes, loving the way she could get lost in them. He stared back at her big blue eyes with pure love. He was everything she could ever want, and need. He was her life. She loved this. Sitting on a park bench in the cold weather, staring into the eyes of the one she loved. She wished she could be frozen in this time forever. If she was to die right then and there she wouldn't be sad based on how she spent her life, she would be sad not being able to be with him. She loved the way her life turned out. They were finally together. She leaned into him. She loved feeling his warm body against hers and smelling his strong and husky cologne. She looked up into his eyes an-"_

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when she heard a deep voice quoting _**"The course of true love never did run smooth."**___ She looked around to see no one and at first she thought she was losing it. "_**But thus it was the course of true love that bid their survival." **_ She was very impressed she had to admit. But she still didn't know from where or who these amazing quotes where coming from. She knew the first quote very well. It was Shakespeare's, he was her favorite poet and she could recognize his quotes anywhere. She was just about to get up and look for the person quoting when all of a sudden a ball smacked her right in the face. She dropped her notebook and pen and fell over. Everything went black.


End file.
